


Black Gloves And Dirty Hands

by PadmeUndomiel



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Secrets, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeUndomiel/pseuds/PadmeUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non toglierli mai. Riesci a capire, Subaru?”<br/>Subaru si guardò le mani, sollevandole un po’. Solo allora Hokuto se ne accorse.<br/>Le mani di suo fratello erano coperte da piccoli guanti neri.<br/>“Nessuno dovrà vederti le mani, mai più. Nemmeno tua sorella. Promettimelo.”<br/>Hokuto vide suo fratello sussultare, vide i suoi occhi posarsi su sua nonna, pieni di colpevole smarrimento, pieni di supplica senza voce.<br/>Ma il viso della nonna rimase severo. “Promettimelo!” Ripeté, con tanta forza da non ammettere proteste.<br/>E Subaru abbassò il capo, lasciando che i capelli gli finissero sul viso.<br/>“… Lo prometto …”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Gloves And Dirty Hands

 

C’era un breve angolo di giardino sul retro del casato principale, proprio accanto alle residenze dei servitori. Un piccolo viale acciottolato, costeggiato da alberi che in estate mettevano su ricche fronde verdeggianti, e da cespugli nei quali ci si poteva facilmente nascondere per gioco.  
Non aveva la bellezza del laghetto davanti all’ingresso principale, non era la prima cosa su cui occhi esterni si posavano; non sarebbe stato scelto da personalità importanti in visita come luogo per passeggiare.  
Ma non importava sul serio che fosse il miglior punto panoramico, o il più frequentato.  
Perché era in quell’esatto punto che Sumeragi Hokuto aspettava il ritorno di suo fratello e di sua nonna.  
Le giornate cominciavano a farsi più calde con l’arrivo della primavera, gli alberi lungo il vialetto cominciavano ad ornarsi di gemme appena schiusesi: la bambina era seduta davanti alla porta sul retro, e muoveva avanti e indietro le gambe lasciate a penzoloni senza null’altro da fare, ignorando le insistenze dei servitori a rientrare in casa se non voleva prendersi un raffreddore. Aveva giusto accettato qualcosa da mettere sulle spalle, ma la sua obbedienza era finita lì.  
Non aveva voglia di stare dentro. Voleva essere la prima a sapere del loro arrivo.  
La nonna aveva portato Subaru a Tokyo quella mattina, il motivo preciso Hokuto non lo conosceva. Doveva essere per via del suo addestramento per diventare Capofamiglia: suo fratello era bravissimo con l’onmyoudo, e presto sarebbe diventato il capo di tutti gli onmyouji del Giappone al posto della nonna. Doveva imparare, le aveva spiegato Subaru, gli occhi verdi illuminati. Doveva imparare ad essere il Capofamiglia che la nonna voleva che fosse. Perciò doveva andare via spesso.  
Ma a Hokuto certe volte quella storia del Capofamiglia pesava.  
Avevano passato un anno lontani per via dell’educazione speciale che il suo gemello doveva ricevere, e Subaru gli era mancato in ogni momento, nonostante gli avesse scritto una lettera ogni giorno -sempre con l’aiuto dei servitori, perché certe volte era difficile scrivere lettere lunghe; aveva pianto spesso in quel periodo. Era stato bellissimo potersi riabbracciare alla fine di quell’anno, tornare a giocare insieme di nascosto ogni volta che le sedute di meditazione finivano, ogni volta che la porta della camera della nonna si apriva e gli restituiva Subaru, ogni volta che il senso di responsabilità di Subaru cedeva alle sue suppliche e al desiderio di correre un po’ all’aperto. Per questo diventava sempre più difficile tollerare le ore di addestramento che si facevano sempre più lunghe ogni giorno.  
Hokuto non vedeva l’ora che Subaru tornasse. Sarebbe stata la prima ad accorgersi di lui, e gli avrebbe teso un agguato, senza farsi sentire, correndo a buttargli le braccia al collo con così tanta energia che probabilmente sarebbero caduti entrambi. Subaru si sarebbe spaventato, Hokuto avrebbe riso, e suo fratello avrebbe fatto lo stesso subito dopo. Aveva una gran voglia di stare con lui nel giardino sul retro, lontano dai suoi compiti da capofamiglia, lontano dalla nonna, lontano da servitori e dalle sedute di meditazione. E ci sarebbe stato posto solo per loro due, come quando erano più piccoli e potevano stare insieme tutto il tempo che volevano.  
Si alzò in piedi, impaziente, e andò di nuovo a sbirciare, ben nascosta, in direzione dell’entrata principale. Niente.  
Sbuffò, annoiata, tornando a sedersi, la testa appoggiata pesantemente sulle mani. Il cielo era color arancio per il tramonto.  
Fu allora che sentì un improvviso trambusto arrivare nella sua direzione.  
Hokuto alzò la testa, sorpresa. Non succedeva spesso di sentire tanto rumore in quella zona. Quando succedeva, di solito si trattava dei servitori con qualche mansione urgente da svolgere.  
Stavolta non erano servitori, però.  
A bocca aperta, riconobbe sua nonna e suo fratello nelle figure che si affrettavano nella sua direzione.  
La bambina scattò in piedi.  
Non aveva mai visto la nonna correre. Lei le passò davanti, i capelli scarmigliati che sfuggivano alla sua acconciatura elegante e sobria. Sembrò non accorgersi della sua presenza, gli occhi puntati sull’entrata del retro. Sembrava una donna inseguita da un lupo.  
Fermamente, convulsamente, stringeva tra le sue mani quelle sovrapposte del bambino che arrancava dietro di lei incespicando in un abito da cerimonia immacolato, e nello stringergliele gliene copriva il dorso.  
Subaru sembrava non riuscire a tenere il passo, non riuscire a capire. Aveva il viso pallido, gli occhi sgranati e confusi, le labbra serrate. Guardava fisso la nonna, e non le chiedeva nulla. Solo, la seguiva.  
A vedere quella scena Hokuto si sentì male, senza sapere perché.  
“Nonnina!” Chiamò. “Subaru!”  
La nonna non si voltò, tirando ancora le mani del bambino. Suo fratello lo fece, però.  
I suoi occhi si posarono su di lei, disperati, ma non ebbe il tempo di dirle nulla. In un attimo sparirono all’interno della residenza.  
Lei rimase sola.  
Si accorse di colpo di avere freddo.  
Entrò in casa anche lei, togliendosi in fretta le scarpe all’ingresso. Poi cominciò a correre.  
Dove potevano mai essere finiti? Nel corridoio non c’era più nessuno. Eppure erano entrati poco prima di lei … si guardò intorno freneticamente.  
Finché non si accorse di un piccolo bagliore proveniente da una porta chiusa alla sua destra.  
Sussultando, Hokuto corse in quella direzione, e aprì la porta quel tanto che bastava per sbirciare al suo interno senza farsi vedere.  
La luce stava calando per via del tramonto, e la stanza era in penombra: nessuno aveva pensato di accendere le lampade. La nonna era seduta sul tatami di fronte a Subaru, le mani su quelle di Subaru, e recitava una formula a bassa voce, gli occhi chiusi.  
Subaru era immobile, e continuava a guardarla, apparentemente incurante dei piccoli lampi luminosi che circondavano le sue mani. Suo fratello sembrava più spaventato da sua nonna.  
Hokuto sentì una strana sensazione, come quella che si prova quando si è sul punto di vomitare. Voleva fare qualcosa –c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quella scena. Ma non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto fare. Non sapeva a cosa stesse assistendo. Così rimase pietrificata ad osservare, senza riuscire nemmeno ad aprir bocca.  
I lampi cessarono. La nonna sospirò, come se si fosse tolta un peso, e sollevò le sue mani grandi da quelle piccine di Subaru. Poi lo guardò dritto in faccia, e il suo sguardo fu raggelante.  
“Non toglierli mai. Riesci a capire, Subaru?”  
Subaru si guardò le mani, sollevandole un po’. Solo allora Hokuto se ne accorse.  
Le mani di suo fratello erano coperte da piccoli guanti neri.  
“Nessuno dovrà vederti le mani, mai più. Nemmeno tua sorella. Promettimelo.”  
Hokuto vide suo fratello sussultare, vide i suoi occhi posarsi su sua nonna, pieni di colpevole smarrimento, pieni di supplica senza voce.  
Ma il viso della nonna rimase severo. “Promettimelo!” Ripeté, con tanta forza da non ammettere proteste.  
E Subaru abbassò il capo, lasciando che i capelli gli finissero sul viso.  
“… Lo prometto …”  
La nonna si alzò in piedi, gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo, sembrò volergli dire qualcosa. Non disse nulla. Si allontanò a grandi passi, e aprì la porta per uscire.  
Fu lì che trovò Hokuto, impietrita, spaventata dalla serietà dell’espressione della nonna, dal ricordo della sua voce che monocorde recitava una formula che lei non aveva mai sentito, dal bagliore terribile di quei lampi che avevano circondato Subaru.  
Nonna e nipote si fissarono per tanto tempo. Hokuto si chiese se la nonna l’avrebbe sgridata, se avrebbe punito anche lei.  
Ma non fece nulla. Si voltò e andò via, a passi così leggeri da sembrare un fantasma. Sparì in breve tempo.  
Per qualche secondo la bambina rimase ferma al centro del corridoio, il cuore che le batteva troppo forte, a fissare il corridoio di nuovo deserto. Poi si ricordò di Subaru.  
Si riscosse, e si precipitò all’interno della stanza, quasi totalmente buia ora.  
Suo fratello era rimasto immobile, le mani tese di fronte a sé, la testa bassa. Sembrò non accorgersi di lei quando si chinò accanto a lui, quando si sedette, quando gli sfiorò la guancia.  
“Subaru? Ma che succede?” Gli chiese con veemenza, arrabbiata perché non capiva. “Che cosa è successo con la nonna?”  
Ma Subaru non le diede una risposta. All’improvviso le sue spalle avevano preso a sussultare leggermente, scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi. La mano che lei gli aveva posato sulla guancia era bagnata di lacrimoni bollenti.  
Hokuto si fermò. “Subaru?”  
Subaru alzò la testa, e sembrò così addolorato che Hokuto quasi smise di respirare.  
“M-mi fa male”, balbettò.  
“Che cosa?”  
“L-la testa. Mi fa … tanto male”, singhiozzò, portandosi le mani guantate sulle tempie e continuando a piangere. “Anche le mani. Fanno male-”  
Non riuscì a dire più nulla, sopraffatto dai suoi singhiozzi. Hokuto lo fissò, terrorizzata.  
Non sapeva cosa fare.  
Ma prima che potesse muoversi in qualche modo, una servitrice con l’espressione preoccupata accorse in stanza. Si chinò, estrasse un fazzoletto bianco di seta, lo passò sulle guance inondate di lacrime di Subaru.  
“Signorino Subaru, venga con me. Ha bisogno di riposo.” Gli disse a bassa voce. E poi gli mise una mano sulla schiena, accompagnandolo nelle sue stanze. Subaru non fece storie, il passo un po’ traballante. Non si voltò nemmeno più.  
Hokuto rimase al centro della stanza vuota, con una gran voglia di piangere.  
_Lei voleva solo giocare con Subaru_.

*

Cenò da sola, quella sera.  
“Signorina Hokuto, vedrà che domattina a suo fratello sarà passata la febbre”, cercò di consolarla Nanase, la sua governante. A Hokuto Nanase piaceva molto. “Non si preoccupi così tanto.”  
“Ma è mio fratello. Se sta male devo andare da lui”, si intestardì lei, punzecchiando la sua cena con le bacchette.  
“Sta dormendo. Domani potrà stare con lui quanto vuole.”  
Hokuto mise il broncio.  
“E la nonna perché non viene a cena?” Domandò.  
“Il Capofamiglia non ha appetito questa sera, e non desidera essere disturbato.”  
Perciò non poteva chiederle niente di quello che era successo a Tokyo, come aveva voluto fare per tutta la sera.  
Hokuto non riusciva a capire. Subaru era sempre stato un bambino ubbidiente, ansioso di imparare, sempre grato a sua nonna per quello che faceva per lui. Non aveva mai fatto i capricci, né si sarebbe mai sognato di dare fastidio. Sembrava più grande dei suoi nove anni … o comunque, dava molti meno problemi di lei.  
Che cosa poteva aver mai fatto per far arrabbiare tanto la nonna?  
Sentiva che doveva essere successa una cosa davvero brutta, ma il fatto che nessuno gliela spiegasse la riempiva di rabbia.  
Avrebbe voluto essere andata anche lei a Tokyo.  
Non solo perché era curiosa, dal momento che Tokyo non l’aveva mai vista –e si diceva che fosse grande, gigantesca, niente a che vedere con Kyoto-, ma perché così avrebbe saputo.  
Avrebbe potuto aiutare Subaru e la nonna a fare pace, se avevano litigato.  
Avrebbe potuto …  
Hokuto inghiottì a stento il boccone. Aveva lo stomaco chiuso.  
_Avrebbe potuto asciugare quel fiume di lacrime sulle guance di Subaru_.  
Non lo aveva mai visto piangere così, mai. Non voleva vederlo così mai più.  
Le era sembrato fragile, così fragile, come lo stelo di un fiore delicato.  
Le era sembrato lontano mille miglia da lei. Come se da Tokyo non fosse tornato mai.

*

Il giorno dopo si svegliò di buon’ora, e in dieci minuti era già alla porta della stanza di Subaru.  
“Subaru? Ti senti meglio oggi?” Fece vivacemente, e senza aspettare risposta aprì la porta.  
Grande fu il suo stupore nel vedere il futon vuoto, le finestre spalancate,il sole che entrava a fiotti nella stanza vuota.  
Le governanti, affaccendate nel loro compito di tenere ordinata e pulita la stanza del futuro Capofamiglia, si voltarono al suo arrivo.  
“Signorina Hokuto”, le dissero. “Il signorino Subaru è impegnato con la meditazione stamattina.”  
“Meditazione?” Ripeté la bambina con gli occhi spalancati. “Ma aveva la febbre ieri!”  
Non si fermò a sentire la replica delle governanti: corse via, diretta alle stanze di meditazione, ben decisa a parlare con suo fratello.  
Subaru era lì, infatti, inginocchiato sul tatami, gli occhi chiusi, il viso pallido ma concentrato, le mani giunte.  
E portava ancora i guanti.  
“Subaru!” Esclamò a voce alta, e incurante della meditazione gli buttò le braccia al collo.  
Si aspettava che lui si sarebbe spaventato, si aspettava che l’avrebbe rimproverata per aver interrotto la sua meditazione.  
Non si aspettava _quel_ sussulto.  
Subaru aprì di scatto gli occhi, e si scansò in fretta. Sotto gli occhi stupefatti di lei, il suo viso si riempì di paura e vergogna. “Hokuto-chan!”  
Non capendo la sua reazione, e sentendosi un po’ offesa, Hokuto incrociò le braccia. “Perché fai così? Sono tua sorella!”  
“Scusami.” Subaru le sorrise, ma non era il suo solito sorriso: sembrava distratto. Hokuto lo vide nascondersi in fretta le mani tra le pieghe del suo abito da cerimonia. “Non ti ho sentita.”  
“Ma perché sei già qui a lavorare come un adulto?” Hokuto gli mise una mano sulla fronte, cercando di sentire se scottava. La sua pelle era fredda. “E se ti viene di nuovo la febbre come ieri? Mi sono preoccupata!”  
“Mi dispiace.” Subaru si scostò dalla sua mano, e abbassò il capo.  
Sembrava non volerla guardare. Hokuto se ne sentì ferita.  
“Senti, quando finisci qui? E’ tanto che non giochiamo insieme!” Insistette con forza. “Fuori c’è il sole, e non passa nessuno nel nostro giardino. Usciamo!”  
Subaru fece una smorfia triste. “Oggi non posso, Hokuto-chan. Devo meditare.”  
“E dopo?”  
“Dopo ho gli esercizi di onmyoudo …”  
“E dopo ancora?”  
“Dopo devo studiare sui libri …”  
Spazientita, Hokuto sbuffò sonoramente. “Ma oggi sei sempre impegnato! Almeno un pochino dovresti riposarti!” Esclamò. “Guarda, lo dico io alla nonnina che almeno lo studio oggi non lo fai …”  
Ma quando nominò la nonna, le spalle di Subaru si curvarono in avanti, come se lui volesse chiudersi in un bozzolo.  
Hokuto tacque. L’espressione di Subaru sembrava quella che gli aveva visto la sera prima, piena di un dolore di cui non parlava. Non capì.  
“Per piacere, Hokuto-chan”, le disse a bassa voce. “Non dire niente a – alla nonna. Sono i miei compiti, questi.” Poi sollevò la testa, e un sorriso piccolissimo comparve sulle sue labbra. A Hokuto quel sorriso non piacque. “La prossima volta giocheremo insieme, tutto il tempo che vogliamo. Te lo prometto.”  
Lei poté solo sbuffare di nuovo, e rassegnarsi. “E’ una promessa, eh!” Gli ricordò.  
Così lo lasciò meditare, e non andò più a cercarlo, quel giorno. Giocò da sola, cercando di divertirsi lo stesso, ma continuando a pensare a Subaru che non le raccontava perché era triste.  
Gliel’avrebbe detto però, si ripeteva incessantemente. Perché Subaru le diceva tutto. L’indomani le avrebbe raccontato tutto.  
Ma l’indomani non cambiò nulla. E nemmeno il giorno dopo ancora.  
Subaru andava e veniva, una Cosa da Capofamiglia dopo l’altra, e Hokuto aveva appena il tempo di vederlo in mezzo al corridoio che subito spariva da qualche parte, un pallido sorriso di scusa e ancora quei guanti neri alle mani. Non si riposava un attimo. Non si fermava un attimo a parlare con lei.  
Non le spiegava nemmeno perché faceva incubi, da un paio di notti.  
Lo sentiva urlare, così correva da lui, e lo stringeva forte, al buio, mentre il suo corpo tremava, e le sue labbra dicevano cose che nessuno dei due comprendeva sul serio.  
“I ciliegi …” Balbettava. Ma poi non sapeva rispondere a nessuna delle richieste di spiegazione spaventate della sorella.  
Dalla nonna continuava a prendere lezioni, però, come faceva prima di Tokyo. Hokuto si convinse che avesse fatto pace con la nonna, e almeno questo la confortò. Li spiò di nascosto, per vedere se stessero andando d’accordo.  
Ma si accorse presto che si era sbagliata. Non avevano affatto fatto pace.  
Subaru teneva gli occhi piantati a terra, non sorrideva mai, e al contrario di come faceva con Hokuto teneva sempre le mani coperte di nero davanti agli occhi del Capofamiglia, come se gliele volesse mostrare a tutti i costi. La nonna invece era più rigida e distante che mai, e si limitava a impartirgli insegnamenti come un qualsiasi maestro avrebbe fatto. Non si parlavano mai. Non si abbracciavano mai.  
Hokuto cominciò a cercare di parlare con la nonna, allora. La aspettava fuori dalla sua stanza, cercava di iniziare un discorso a tavola, sperava che lei li avrebbe invitati a bere il tè insieme, come spesso facevano, loro due e Subaru. Ma fu tutto inutile. La nonna sembrava totalmente assorbita dalle Cose da Capofamiglia Più Complicate; a tavola c’era anche Subaru, e perciò stavano tutt’e tre in silenzio a testa bassa senza dirsi nemmeno una parola; il tè insieme non lo bevevano più da tanto tempo.  
Nessuno sembrava curarsi di Hokuto, che vagava per la residenza principale alla ricerca di una risposta alle sue domande, e di una cosa qualsiasi che potesse fare per la sua famiglia. La casa sembrava essere diventata fredda e desolata, e la bambina non riusciva a sopportarlo.  
Si accorse dello spesso kekkai che aveva circondato la residenza poco tempo dopo l’inizio di quel gelo inspiegabile: lo scarso potere da onmyouji che aveva ereditato era sufficiente perché lo notasse. C’era sempre stato un kekkai attorno alla residenza dei Sumeragi, ma mai così forte.  
Era come se mostri e nemici si fossero messi sulla porta ad aspettare che qualcuno di loro mettesse un piede fuori: mostri che persino la nonna aveva visto e riconosciuto, e di cui persino la nonna aveva paura.  
Brividi si formavano sulle braccia della bambina, e nessuno era lì a farglieli passare.

*

Un giorno Hokuto non ne poté più.  
“Hokuto-chan?” Confuso di fronte alla porta ostruita dalla presenza determinata di sua sorella, Subaru spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra. Era in ritardo, e lo sapeva. Lo sapevano entrambi. Ma lei non si spostava da lì.  
“Siamo gemelli.” Disse Hokuto fermamente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “I gemelli esistono per consolarsi l’un l’altro. Non devi piangere da solo, devi venire da me! Quante volte devo dirtelo?”  
Subaru sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso. “Perché vuoi consolarmi? Io sto bene!”  
Però le sue mani guantate corsero di nuovo a nascondersi, un movimento automatico.  
Hokuto le afferrò prima che scomparissero tra le pieghe di quell’ampio abito bianco, e le strinse forte.  
Subaru sussultò, la sua espressione si fece piena di orrore. Tentò di liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma Hokuto non glielo permise.  
“Sono giorni che porti questi guanti. Perché? Da quando te li metti non sei più lo stesso Subaru.” Continuò. “Perché non puoi toglierli? Perché non chiedi alla nonna di toglierli, visto che si vede che non ti piacciono?”  
“Ti prego, Hokuto-chan. Lasciami andare.” Subaru, angosciato, guardava ansiosamente le sue mani rosee posate su quelle nere di lui, e cercava sempre più fermamente di tirarsi indietro.  
“Io voglio aiutarti!” Esclamò Hokuto con passione. “Ma se tu non mi dici che c’è non posso farlo! Fammi vedere cosa c’è sulle tue mani-”  
“ _Non farlo_!”  
Quel grido terrorizzato la fermò di colpo mentre cercava di tirare l’estremità di un guanto verso l’alto, così da toglierlo: subito Subaru ritrasse le mani, stringendosele al petto.  
Hokuto, sconvolta, guardò suo fratello, tremante e silenzioso di fronte a lei.  
Impigliate nelle ciglia di Subaru, delle lacrime appena spuntate luccicavano.  
“Io sono un bambino cattivo.” Sussurrò, la voce così spezzata che Hokuto lo sentì a stento.  
E questo davvero non aveva il minimo senso. “Ma se sei il bambino più buono del mondo!” Ribatté con forza.  
Subaru scosse energicamente la testa, i capelli neri che ondeggiavano da una parte e dall’altra. “Non è vero. Io sono un bambino cattivo.” Le lacrime piovvero sulle sue guance come gocce di rugiada. “Ho fatto arrabbiare la nonna … e lei mi ha punito.”  
“Ma che è successo? E’ stato a Tokyo?” Hokuto si avvicinò, gli scostò la frangia dagli occhi per guardarlo in faccia. “Perché non me ne parli?”  
Subaru singhiozzava liberamente ora, piangeva tutte le lacrime che non aveva pianto per giorni. “A Tokyo … Ho sb-sbagliato. La nonna mi aveva detto di … di non allontanarmi. E io mi sono allontanato.”  
Hokuto sgranò gli occhi. Subaru non aveva mai disubbidito agli ordini di nessuno. “Perché?”  
“N-non ricordo!” Subaru la guardò, desolato. “Non ricordo niente, anche se mi sforzo – Ho sbagliato, Hokuto-chan. E la nonna è arrabbiata, l’ho fatta stare male … E non ho nemmeno capito p-perché! La nonna non … non me lo ha spiegato.” Singhiozzò più forte, tirando su col naso. “Forse devo capirlo da solo … e se non lo capisco è perché sono un bambino cattivo … Con le mani nere. E saranno s-sempre nere, sempre sporche … Sempre diverse dalle vostre … Non mi toglierò mai più questi guanti!”  
Hokuto pensò all’improvviso che quelle lacrime avrebbero annegato Subaru.  
Il suo cuore le faceva malissimo nel petto, era un male insopportabile.  
Non era giusto che Subaru soffrisse così, avrebbe dovuto essere felice. Come era stato felice prima di partire per Tokyo giorni prima.  
I suoi occhi brillavano prima di partire …  
Lo abbracciò dolcemente, lasciando che le bagnasse di lacrime il vestito. Gli accarezzò i capelli come faceva Nanase quando lei si sentiva triste, cercando di essere adulta, di essere forte per lui.  
“Ssh. Non piangere, Subaru.” Sussurrò.  
E nel silenzio della stanza si riempì le orecchie dei singhiozzi sommessi e disperati del suo gemello spezzato in due.

*

Hokuto era furibonda.  
Ce l’aveva con sua nonna, come mai era successo prima d’ora. Le voleva un sacco di bene, ma davvero, questa volta aveva esagerato. Non importava che Subaru avesse disobbedito: non era poi così grave da farlo stare così male, da punirlo in quel modo assurdo.  
Ce l’aveva con lei perché gli aveva tolto ore di gioco e spensieratezza, e per cosa? Per farlo sentire cattivo e colpevole, e per farlo piangere. Se proprio doveva sceglierlo come futuro Capofamiglia, non poteva farlo in modo che ne fosse felice?  
Gliene avrebbe dette quattro, non le importava niente. Sarebbe andata da lei e si sarebbe fatta sentire.  
Così irruppe senza pensarci su nella stanza di sua nonna, e la trovò in compagnia di un suo sottoposto dai capelli neri, occhiali e abiti formali. Sia lui che la nonna la fissarono sorpresi.  
Hokuto aveva il viso corrucciato quando si rivolse a lei.  
“Perché sei così cattiva con Subaru?”  
Questo sembrò colpire la nonna. La vide rivolgersi al suo attendente. “Ci lasci”, ordinò.  
Lui annuì, e con un inchino rispettoso si congedò, chiudendo la porta senza rumore.  
La nonna sembrava stanca, quando le rivolse attenzione. “Siediti, Hokuto.”  
Hokuto non si mosse. “Fagli togliere quei guanti.” Insistette.  
“Non posso.” Fu la replica.  
“Perché? Quanto dura questa punizione?” La bambina avanzò verso la nonna, la rabbia che cresceva ancora. “Subaru sta male!”  
“Hokuto. Non parlarmi come se io non sapessi quello che faccio.”  
La nonna la rimproverò a bassa voce, ma il suo viso fu così severo che Hokuto dovette costringersi a tacere, mordendosi la lingua tra i denti. Era meglio non esagerare quando la nonna faceva quella faccia.  
“E ora, per piacere, siediti.” Continuò il Capofamiglia, traendo un gran sospiro. “Cercherò di spiegarti come posso.”  
Hokuto si sedette, gli occhi fissi sul viso di lei. Aspettò.  
“Io non lo sto punendo.” Disse infine, dopo una breve pausa. “Quei guanti gli sono diventati necessari, deve per forza indossarli.”  
“Perché?” Volle sapere Hokuto.  
Il viso di sua nonna si indurì. “Di questo non devi occuparti.”  
Hokuto abbassò il capo, scontenta. Non era per niente giusto. Che cos’erano tutti quei segreti? Subaru era suo fratello!  
“Sono certa che Subaru capisca: non se ne lamenta, e li indossa come dovrebbe. Se tuo fratello capisce, puoi farlo anche tu. Devi fidarti di me.”  
“Subaru piange.” Mormorò Hokuto.  
La nonna si zittì.  
Incoraggiata da quel silenzio, Hokuto sollevò di scatto la testa, battagliera.  
“Subaru piange tanto, pensa che tu lo odi!” Esclamò. “Non vuoi dirgli qualcosa? Non vuoi consolarlo?”  
Qualcosa cambiò sul viso della nonna, e all’improvviso a Hokuto sembrò diversa. Così diversa che non sembrava neanche sua nonna.  
Vide le tante rughe sulle sue guance e vicino ai suoi occhi, e le sembrò vecchia. Vecchia e debole. La bambina ne rimase sconvolta.  
Era triste anche lei, come Hokuto. Come Subaru. Stava soffrendo.  
Vedere quella faccia le fece male, tanto che si avvicinò a lei e le prese quelle mani gracili per consolarla, per fare pace.  
“Secondo me se vai da lui e gli parli si aggiusta tutto.” Le disse. “Lui ti vuole tanto bene, nonnina. Come tu ne vuoi a lui.”  
La nonna non disse niente.  
Forse non _poteva_ dirle niente, come non poteva dire niente a Subaru: perché loro erano i bambini, e lei era l’adulta. Gli adulti tengono per sé le preoccupazioni più grandi.  
La nonna stava cercando di proteggerli. Perché lei si era sempre presa cura dei gemelli, sempre.  
Le sorrise, e andò a darle un bacio leggero sulla guancia grinzosa, prima che lei le ricordasse l’etichetta e le buone maniere.  
“So che farai la cosa giusta, lo fai sempre. Sei la mia super-nonnina!”.  
E poi andò via, lasciando la nonna a guardare la sua schiena allontanarsi.

*

Fece un pensiero, mentre rovistava per gioco tra vecchi scatoloni inutilizzati nello scantinato, in mezzo a polvere e oggetti di chissà quanto tempo prima, chissà appartenenti a chi.  
Pensò all’improvviso che non era vero che non c’era posto per lei, anche se non aveva abbastanza potere, anche se non sarebbe diventata capofamiglia. Anche se non capiva cosa stava succedendo a Subaru e alla nonna. Anche se non ci capiva nulla di quei guanti neri, e non aveva il potere di toglierglieli.  
C’era una cosa che solo lei poteva fare, e ora lo sapeva.  
La sua famiglia ora assomigliava un po’ a quegli oggetti rovinati e sporchi: lei non sapeva riattaccare i pezzi mancanti, ma poteva lucidarli, così che brillassero di nuovo. Poteva farli brillare ancora più di prima.  
Poteva farlo lei, questo. Perché senza un aiuto, gli oggetti diventano sempre più grigi, e vengono dimenticati.  
La nonna forse ne aveva bisogno meno di tutti: lei era forte, indipendente, e si prendeva cura di tutto il casato. Però anche lei era _impolverata_ adesso: non sapeva dimostrare a Subaru che gli voleva bene, come tutte le nonne ne vogliono ai loro nipoti. Magari solo su quella parte doveva lavorare un po’, ecco, perché non la si capiva per niente qualche volta, e sembrava che lei ce l’avesse con lui.  
Subaru , invece …  
Subaru era sensibile, riservato, un po’ triste per motivi strani, a volte, che lei nemmeno capiva. Subaru non voleva parlarle della sua tristezza perché non voleva farla preoccupare per lui. Subaru pensava di non aver bisogno di niente, e si stupiva quando qualcuno pensava a lui.  
Subaru si teneva le cose dentro, e preferiva perdere un colore dopo l’altro, un pezzo dopo l’altro. Finché non ne avrebbe avuti più.  
Ma Hokuto era la sua gemella, e questo non si poteva cambiare. Se Subaru piangeva, lei doveva essere il suo sorriso. Se Subaru era fragile, lei doveva essere la sua forza. Se Subaru si sentiva solo, lei doveva essere la sua migliore amica, e la sua compagna per tutta la vita.  
Questo voleva dire essere gemelli: erano un uno diviso in due. Lo aveva sempre saputo.  
Forse poteva essere questo il suo potere magico?  
Lavorare per tutta la vita per far brillare la sua famiglia?  
Far brillare Subaru?  
Quell’idea le piaceva, dopotutto.  
“Il soldato Sumeragi Hokuto inizia il suo mandato!” Disse ad alta voce, portandosi una mano alla fronte come un militare. Poi annuì tra sé, e ricominciò a cercare qualcosa di interessante in mezzo a quella roba.  
E fu allora che _lo_ trovò.  
Era in fondo ad uno scatolone, così vecchio da essere scolorito, ma Hokuto quasi si buttò al suo interno, cercando di afferrarlo con le sue braccine corte. Alla fine, scarmigliata e piena di polvere, riemerse raggiante con il suo trofeo.  
Eccolo lì, il suo _lucido_.  
Corse via, chiamando a voce alta il nome di Nanase.

*

“Hokuto-chan, ma dove mi porti?”  
Subaru glielo chiedeva da due minuti ormai, ma Hokuto non aveva intenzione di rovinare l’effetto sorpresa: continuò a tirarlo dolcemente ma fermamente per la mano, non permettendogli di ritrarla. Rise. “Se ti sbrighi lo scoprirai!”  
Nella fretta urtarono una domestica che passava di lì. Nel sorpassarla, sentirono le sue urla scioccate rimbombare per tutto il corridoio. “Signorini, non correte così! Vi fate male!”  
“Non stiamo correndo!” Fu la risposta sfacciata di Hokuto.  
Subaru arrossì, voltandosi mortificato verso la domestica. “Ci scusi tanto …!”  
Ma Hokuto non aveva tempo per questo. E neanche Subaru. Lo tirò con più decisione.  
“Insomma! Ti fidi di me o no?” Lo rimproverò.  
Subaru la guardò, titubante. “Certo che mi fido di te, Hokuto-chan. Ma cosa-”  
“E allora non serve altro!” Lo guardò malissimo, gli occhi ridotti a fessure, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. “ _Muo-vi-ti_!”  
Subaru capì che era inutile cercare di ottenere altre informazioni: sospirò, e finalmente prese a correre anche lui come la sorella.  
Quando avrebbe visto la sua sorpresa si sarebbe pentito di aver esitato tanto, si diceva Hokuto elettrizzata. Lo sapeva che gli sarebbe piaciuta, _doveva_ piacergli. Aveva preparato tutto alla perfezione. Non vedeva l’ora di scoprire la reazione del suo gemello.  
Entrarono nella camera di Hokuto: lei fermò Subaru al centro della stanza, stringendogli ancora un po’ le mani e sorridendogli sicura. Subaru fissò a lungo le loro mani intrecciate, rosa su nero, senza dire nulla, poi la guardò. Aspettava.  
Si fidava sul serio di lei, capì la bambina, e sentì un gran calore, dentro di sé.  
“Volevo provare una cosa, e mi servivi come modello”, gli spiegò, il tono di una maestrina, godendosi la curiosità dell’altro. “Resta fermo lì.”  
“Cosa volevi pro- _Oh_!”  
Si zittì, sorpreso, quando Hokuto andò ad afferrare il cappello nero con falda larga e fascia rossa che aveva poggiato sul letto e glielo posò sul capo. Le mani guantate corsero a toccare la falda con dita esitanti, e il suo viso si imporporò di imbarazzo a sentire lo sguardo della sorella su di sé. “Ma che fai?”  
“Lo sapevo! Ti sta benissimo!” Saltellò Hokuto, felicissima. “Sei ancora più carino del solito! Lo avevo detto a Nanase, di prenderne uno così! Sai”, aggiunse, tornandogli vicino. “Ieri ne ho visto uno uguale nello scantinato, ma era vecchio e impolverato. Non potevo darti quello, era brutto da vedere. Così ho chiesto a Nanase di comprarne uno nuovo. Ed ecco qui.”  
Lo fissò, piena di aspettativa. Subaru sembrava solo confuso.  
“Dai, vieni a guardarti. Ti troverai bellissimo anche tu!” Lo trascinò verso lo specchio, senza che suo fratello opponesse resistenza. Lasciò che si guardasse per bene.  
Hokuto si mise accanto a lui e fissò il riflesso di Subaru mentre si guardava con occhi esitanti. Riuscì a immaginare tutto quello che stava pensando.  
Forse che il cappello gli stava un po’ grande, nonostante cercasse di farlo aderire bene sulla testa con le mani; forse che non ne aveva mai portati così. Forse si sentì a disagio, perché arrossì di nuovo.  
Guardò il riflesso di sua sorella, poi di nuovo il suo, poi si toccò di nuovo la falda. Forse voleva sapere per quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto tenerlo.  
“Non capisco”, si scusò.  
Hokuto sbuffò per scherzo, fingendosi esasperata. “Il cappello si abbina coi guanti, no? Guarda!”  
Subaru si fermò di colpo, i guanti ancora sul cappello. Sgranò gli occhi, e spalancò la bocca.  
Se ne accorse, allora.  
Si accorse di come stavano bene quei guanti in pelle con quel cappello nero: sembrava fatto perfettamente apposta. Non c’era niente di cattivo in quel nero, niente di sbagliato.  
Subaru era bello, persino alla moda.  
Hokuto sorrise largamente, prendendolo di nuovo per le mani e facendolo voltare verso di lei. “Che te ne pare? Non hai una sorella furbissima?” Gli chiese vivacemente. “Puoi indossare il cappello quando esci, così nessuno ti troverà strano. Anzi, ti invidieranno tutti, perché avrai gli accessori più belli del mondo! E sarai il Capofamiglia più adorabile di tutti i Capofamiglia Sumeragi! Hai mai visto qualcuno speciale come te? Sarai unico!”  
E poi lo fissò, fiera di sé, aspettandosi un commento.  
Ciò che ricevette, invece, fu un abbraccio fortissimo.  
Subaru la stringeva come si stringe la cosa più cara che si ha. Cercava di portarla più vicina possibile al suo cuore.  
“Scusami”, sentì la sua voce soffocata contro la sua spalla. “Scusami, scusami, Hokuto-chan!”  
Cosa c’era nella sua voce? Gioia, sollievo, colpa, vergogna, dispiacere? Sembrava tutto mescolato insieme.  
Hokuto rise teneramente. “Sciocchino. Hai di nuovo sbagliato quello che dovevi dire, vero? Non è _scusa_.” Si staccò da lui, quel tanto che bastava perché potessero guardarsi, occhi verdi in occhi verdi. Gli sorrise, incoraggiante. “E’ _grazie_ , Subaru.”  
Subaru sorrise. Fu il sorriso più bello del mondo, il più felice del mondo. I suoi occhi brillavano. A Hokuto quel sorriso piacque.  
“Grazie, Hokuto-chan.”  
Lei gli posò un bacio sul viso, appena sotto l’occhio destro, sotto la falda accogliente di quel cappello un po’ grande.

*

“Lo sai? Quei guanti mi piacciono, in fondo. Forse chiedo a Nanase di comprarne un paio pure per me!”  
Subaru non aveva più paura di stringere la sua mano, ormai, mentre uscivano da quella camera. Il suo viso era di nuovo roseo.  
La guardò con tanto d’occhi. “Ti piacciono davvero?”  
“Certo! Possiamo portarli insieme, così siamo abbinati. Saremo belli in due!” Hokuto rise, immaginando gli sguardi ammirati di tutti alla vista dell’eleganza dei gemelli Sumeragi. “Di’, ti va?”  
“Va bene. Se ti piacciono va bene”, rispose Subaru, e le fece un piccolo sorriso.  
Poi si fermò di colpo, e si fece tutto rigido.  
“Che c’è?” Hokuto, sorpresa, seguì la direzione del suo sguardo.  
E poi sussultò. “Nonnina!”  
La nonna era di fronte a loro, e li guardava, dritta e immobile.  
Era venuta a cercare Subaru. Forse era lì a guardarli da tanto tempo.  
Hokuto sorrise, al settimo cielo. Poi lasciò la mano di Subaru, e gli diede una spintarella.  
“Dai, Subaru. Di’ alla nonna quello che volevi dirle”, gli sussurrò.  
Subaru era terrorizzato, si vedeva. Non osava guardare la nonna negli occhi. Ma strinse i pugni, e rimase fermo, perché preferiva avere paura piuttosto che sapere che la nonna era in collera con lui.  
Si inchinò profondamente, la testa bassa. La nonna lo fissava in silenzio.  
“Ti chiedo scusa, nonna”, disse. “Per averti disubbidito, per averti fatto arrabbiare. Ti prometto che non succederà più.”  
E nell’attesa Hokuto lo sentì trattenere il fiato.  
Subaru non poteva vedere il viso della nonna, ma Hokuto sì. Vide la sua espressione distendersi. Non sembrava più triste come l’ultima volta.  
“Ti credo, Subaru.” Gli disse.  
Subaru alzò timidamente lo sguardo. La nonna si avvicinò, lo fissò ancora, per un lunghissimo momento. Poi gli mise una mano sulla spalla, e gliela strinse. Gli sorrise.  
Subaru, incredulo, confuso, non poté che sorridere a sua volta, con tutto il cuore.  
Avevano fatto pace.  
“Però non indossare quel cappello con l’abito da cerimonia”, soggiunse poi la nonna, con un sospiro.  
Subaru arrossì come un peperone. “Non lo farò!” Promise.  
“Ma dai, nonnina, non ti piace?” Si lamentò invece Hokuto, gonfiando le guance e tirandola un po’ per la mano. “Non lo trovi bellissimo?”  
“Non è il suo aspetto fisico che metto in dubbio. Ma quell’abito è formale, il cappello assolutamente no. Non vi ho insegnato niente sul protocollo?”  
“A me non piace il protocollo. Daaai, almeno fuori può portarlo? Può? Guarda come sta bene! Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego …”  
“… Non nelle occasioni importanti però.”  
“ _Evvai_!”  
Hokuto rise, guardando ora l’espressione rassegnata della nonna, ora quella incerta di Subaru, che osservava entrambe come chiedendosi se non stessero litigando. La bambina li prese entrambi per mano, raggiante, e annunciò loro che avrebbero passeggiato insieme nel giardino segreto sul retro del casato, nel posto speciale di Hokuto.  
Non le importava più dei mostri nascosti là fuori, affamati e diabolici.  
Non potevano far nulla, finché quelle dita restavano intrecciate.

 

 


End file.
